The Same Day
by reiranhr
Summary: Pertemuan 5 Kage dipercepat! Temari tidak sabar bertemu dengan Shikamaru di Konoha / "Kemana Shikamaru?" / "ketua suku di desa itu sudah lama meninggal dan putrinya yang diangkat menjadi penerusnya sekarang" / "Uh, ini hanya sekedar gosip, sih, tapi katanya Shikamaru tertarik dengan orang itu!" / Tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu… Shikamaru meninggalkannya? / SHIKATEMA ONESHOT!


"Kankurooouu! Cepatlah!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menggerutu. Sudah ke-3 kalinya Temari memanggil Kankurou, dan setiap panggilannya hanya berjarak 2-3 menit.

"kenapa buru-buru sekali, sih?" gerutunya dalam hati.

"KANKU—" sebelum kakaknya menyelesaikan panggilannya yang ke-4, Kankurou balas berteriak "Aku datang!"

**•**

**•**

**•**

**THE SAME DAY by reiranhr**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! Alur kecepetan, ooc, AU, mungkin typo, dll.**

**-SUMMARY-**

**Pertemuan 5 Kage dipercepat! Temari tidak sabar bertemu dengan Shikamaru di Konoha. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang/"Kemana Shikamaru?"/"—ketua suku di desa itu sudah lama meninggal dan putrinya yang diangkat menjadi penerusnya sekarang."/"Uh, ini hanya sekedar gosip, sih, tapi katanya Shikamaru tertarik dengan orang itu!"/Tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu… Shikamaru meninggalkannya!?**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Gaara dan Kankurou duduk bersebelahan di gerbong VIP dalam kereta menuju Desa Konoha, dimana mereka akan menghadiri pertemuan rutin 5 Kage. Karena beberapa hal, pertemuan 5 Kage dipercepat 3 hari dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Temari yang duduk bersebarangan dengan keduanya, sedari tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat pemandangan di luar kereta—padahal hanya beberapa rumah kecil di hamparan pasir.

"Temari kenapa, sih? Sejak pertemuan 3 bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba dia jadi sangat bersemangat setiap hari," bisik Kankurou pada Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu sambil membaca beberapa dokumen yang akan dibahas di pertemuan rutin nanti.

"Ayolah, Gaara! Temari benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya!" Kankurou mendesak Gaara memperhatikan kakak mereka yang paling tua itu. Gaara mendesah. "Mungkin dia tidak ingin kita terlambat lagi," balasnya singkat.

Kankurou mengenang kembali kejadian sekitar 4-5 bulan yang lalu. Hampir sama seperti hari ini, pertemuan 5 Kage diadakan di Konoha. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Desa Suna terlambat datang. Mereka mendapat beberapa masalah di perjalanan sehingga kedatangan mereka tertunda sampai beberapa jam lamanya. Pada saat itu memang Gaara dan Temari merasa malu sudah membuat pertemuan diundur begitu lama, tapi—

"Tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena itu!" Kankurou tetap keras kepala, "pasti ada alasan la—"

EHEM. Temari berdeham keras. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum-senyum melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Kankurou meliriknya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kenapa daritadi kalian bisik-bisik begitu?" tanya Temari.

"Eh-em-hm-kami—" Kankurou berusaha mencari penjelasan yang bagus, sebelum ia dipotong oleh Gaara yang sayangnya membuat situasi makin rumit.

"Kankurou penasaran kenapa kau kelihatan bersemangat akhir-akhir ini." Kankurou memelototi Gaara dengan horror. _OY! Sialan!_

_Mati aku!_ Kankurou bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan dipukul, dilempar keluar kereta lewat jendela, atau mungkin kipasnya akan menerbangkan ia lewat atap kereta. Pikirannya berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan berikutnya ketika ia menyadari Temari hanya duduk terdiam di depannya. Matanya menunduk ke bawah. Ekspresi mukanya tidak bisa terbaca. Ia tidak bergerak sesentipun, tapi tidak juga memelototi Kankurou.

_Argh, selamat Gaara, dia jadi benar-benar aneh sekarang. Apa dia jadi murka? Apa sepulang nanti aku dicoret dari KK? Oh, tolong jangan!_

Gaara, pemicu suasana aneh ini, memilih bersikap cuek sembari membolak-balik dokumen di tangannya. _Ha-ha. Yah, apa boleh buat. Kalau sudah begini, Temari bisa ngamuk kalau diajak bicara. Mungkin ini saatnya aku berdoa pada Dewa Jashin supaya tidak dicoret dari KK._

[Temari POV]

_A-apa-apaan Kankurou itu? Memangnya aku sekelihatan itu? Aaahh! Kenapa jadi begini, sih?! Lagipula ini bukan karena aku, tapi nanas merepotkan itu—_

Sekelabat kenangan melintas di kepala Temari. Tepat 3 bulan yang lalu, si nanas cengeng itu—ah, ya, Shikamaru— menembaknya.

Sangat amat tidak terduga.

_Sialan! Kenapa cuma gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak karuan begini, sih? Ta—tapi hei, kuakui dia sedikit romantis juga. Maksudku, menembak seorang perempuan, yang dia selalu bilang merepotkan, dikelilingi rusa di hutan di bawah langit berbintang._

_Sangat bukan Shikamaru!_

_Bu—bukannya aku sudah punya perasaan dengan dia, ya! Tapi normal, kan, kalau perempuan meluluh kalau ditembak dengan cara begitu?_

Memikirkan itu membuatnya semakin tersipu. Apalagi fakta bahwa Temaru bisa bertemu Shikamaru 3 hari lebih cepat daripada perkiraannya. Pipinya benar-benar hampir memerah sekarang. Dia menahan sekuat tenaga dengan memikirkan berbagai hal menyebalkan yang bisa membuatnya kesal dan marah pada si Nara itu. Susah payah ia berusaha bersikap normal, apalagi di depan Kankurou dan Gaara. Kankurou pasti mengejeknya habis-habisan kalau tahu ia menyukai pria dari Konoha itu. Nah, kalau Gaara… ia tidak yakin apa yang akan Gaara lakukan pada Shikamaru seandainya Gaara tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Berusaha bersikap datar selama itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sesentipun. _Aaah! Kenapa Gaara harus bilang begitu, sih?_

Suara di interkom menghentikan pikirannya mengenang masa lalu. "Selamat siang, Kazekage-sama, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun tujuan." Gaara membereskan dokumen-dokumen di meja di hadapannya. Temari dan Kankurou mulai bersiap-siap untuk turun.

_**Krriiiiitt**_.

Di samping mereka, papan bertuliskan 'selamat datang di Desa Konoha', yang telah berulang kali dilihatnya, terpampang. Gaara dengan segera turun dari kereta diikuti Kankurou dan Temari. Kankurou mengambil ransel besar yang dari tangan kondektur yang menjadi persediaan mereka sementara Temari menggendong ransel yang lebih kecil.

"Semoga pertemuan Anda lancar, Kazekage-sama," sahut kondektur pada Gaara. Gaara membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami!" seru Kankurou.

Ketika sudah keluar dari stasiun, biasanya mereka akan dijemput dengan salah satu utusan pendamping dari Konoha. Yang paling sering menjadi utusan pendamping Suna adalah pacarnya, Shikamaru. Kalau bukan dia, artinya Shikamaru pasti sedang menjalani misi khusus tingkat atas. Ini rahasia kecil di antara Temari dan Shikamaru, tapi Shikamaru pasti bilang kalau-kalau ia akan menjalani misi yang membuatnya tidak bisa mendampingi Temari di pertemuan berikutnya. Karena di pertemuan terakhir Shikamaru tidak bilang apapun padanya, Temari beranggapan utusan pendamping hari ini pasti dia.

Langkah-langkah kaki membawanya ke luar stasiun Konoha. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sementara ia sendiri mati-matian mempertahankan muka datarnya. Ketika siluet orang yang berdiri di dekat kereta kuda mulai terlihat, hatinya mencelus.

"Hei!" Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah rombongan Kazekage. Di sampingnya, Akamaru, anjingnya, menggonggong dengan riang. Gaara dan Kankurou berhenti di depan Kiba dan mulai berbincang-bincang dengannya.

_Ada apa? Kenapa bukan Shikamaru?_

_Aaah! Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku deg-degan!? Si sialan itu kemana? Dia tidak bilang ada misi apapun padaku! Eh? Jangan-jangan…_

"Kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Gaara, "Biasanya dia yang mengantar kami."

"Shikamaru sedang menjalani misi, Kazekage-sama," kata Kiba.

"Hee… kelihatannya misi darurat?" sahut Kankurou. Temari harap-harap cemas. Namun Kiba membalasnya dengan santai, "menurutku tidak juga."

_Syukurlah bukan. Tapi kalau begitu, kenapa?_

Kiba mulai berjalan mengawal rombongan dari Desa Suna itu. Ia menambahkan dengan sekenanya, "Hanya beberapa perjanjian yang perlu ditandatangani dengan suatu desa di perbatasan."

"Yang seperti itu bukankah bisa diatasi ninja jounin lain?" sahut Gaara sembari mengangkat alisnya, "Walaupun akhir-akhir ini tidak ada kejadian serius, kurasa ia lebih dibutuhkan di pertemuan 5 Kage."

Kiba menjawab dengan berapi-api, "Pendapatku dan Naruto—maksudku, Nanadaime—juga begitu! Namun anehnya, dia tetap keras kepala untuk diikutsertakan dalam misi!"

Kali ini, Temari angkat bicara. "Aneh. Kenapa?" tanyanya, dengan mempertahankan rasa penasarannya semaksimal mungkin.

"Hmm…" Kiba terlihat ragu-ragu sesaat, tetapi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Kudengar dari Shino, ini terjadi mulai 1 – 2 bulan yang lalu."

Tiba-tiba, Kiba memasang muka lebih serius daripada biasanya. Volume suaranya terdengar lebih rendah, seakan-akan ia ingin menyampaikan informasi rahasia. "Shikamaru menangani beberapa perjanjian dengan salah satu desa di perbatasan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Nah, ketua suku di desa ini sudah lama meninggal dan putrinya yang diangkat menjadi penerusnya sekarang."

_Putri?_

"Uh, ini hanya sekedar gosip, sih, tapi katanya Shikamaru tertarik dengan orang itu!"

_APA!? Tunggu. Ini pasti bercanda._

Kankurou tertawa keras, "HAHAHA! Si nanas itu? Tidak mungkin!" serunya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu!" balas Kiba, "tapi benar, kok! Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia meminta dirinya ikut dalam misi. Dalam 2 bulan ini, sudah 4-5 kali dia bolak-balik pergi kesana. Awalnya juga kupikir 'tidak mungkin si Shikamaru itu', tapi kalau sampai dia tidak ikut pertemuan 5 Kage untuk pergi ke sana bukannya—"

Setelahnya, Temari tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, tapi bukan bahagia yang dia rasakan. Cemburu, marah, dan kesal. Ia berusaha menyangkal habis-habisan. Tapi akal sehatnya menentangnya. _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak. Tidak, terutama di hari pertama mereka bertemu setelah ia menembaknya 3 bulan yang lalu. Tidak mungkin. Shikamaru bukan laki-laki seperti itu._

_Atau iya? Darimana ia tahu Shikamaru akan bertahan dengannya? Bukannya itu hanya asumsi pribadi? Siapa juga yang bisa bertahan berhubungan jauh seperti ini? Apa ia terlalu 'jual mahal' sampai-sampai Shikamaru bosan dan menemukan gadis yang lebih manis dan tidak merepotkan? Shikamaru bukan orang yang suka meminta diikutsertakan dalam misi. Dia akan selalu bilang 'merepotkan' di setiap misi yang diberikan padanya. Tapi… 2 bulan dan ia meminta ikut bahkan sampai 5 kali dan bahkan hari ini…_

_Tapi kenapa…?_

_Sakit_. Sakit rasanya sampai-sampai Temari harus menahan diri supaya tidak menangis di tempat. Perjalanan yang biasanya terasa singkat, rasanya sekarang menjadi berjam-jam lamanya. Temari memilih untuk memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di Konoha. Ia berharap apapun—bahkan keisengan Boruto sekalipun—datang demi menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya yang terus bertambah seiring waktu.

Langkah kaki Kiba akhirnya berhenti. Ia berderap ke arah beberapa orang di depan Kantor Hokage dan mengintruksikan sesuatu. Kemudian, ia kembali berbincang dengan Gaara. "Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu. Barang-barang kalian akan dibawa langsung ke penginapan. Silahkan ikut aku ke ruangan rapat."

Gaara dan Kankurou mengangguk. Temari mengikuti dalam diam.

[17.00]

"Aaah! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Kankurou begitu masuk ke dalam penginapan yang disewakan khusus untuk mereka.

Temari melangkah pelan ke arah kamarnya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur. Ia tak bisa fokus sama sekali di rapat 5 Kage. Untunglah tidak ada yang menanyainya macam-macam. Perlahan, semua emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar. Matanya mulai berair. Temari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"kenapa… Shika?" Temari terisak-isak pelan, menanyakan suatu pertanyaan kepada dinding kosong yang hanya diam membisu. "Apa aku tidak cukup baik untukmu?"

Ia menatap plafon putih di ruangannya. Temari membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia tidak lagi berusaha menyangkal apa-apa. Temari membiarkan seluruh dirinya, badannya dan pikirannya, hancur karena seorang pria yang sangat ia rindukan.

[20.30]

Temari tidak sadar kapan ia tertidur. Pasti ia kelelahan menangis sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tidur. Setelah bangun pun, ia tidak merasa segar. Pergelangannya kaku, matanya masih terasa sembab akibat menangis terlalu lama, dan pipinya terasa sakit. Pikirannya kosong, walaupun menurutnya mungkin itu sedikit lebih baik daripada kalang kabut.

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Temari membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian terkejut mendapati ruangan di luar kosong dan gelap.

_Ah, Gaara dan Kankurou pasti makan malam duluan_. Bagus, karena Temari merasa ia butuh waktu sendirian sedikit lebih lama.

Setelah mandi, Temari pergi keluar. Konoha di saat malam benar-benar berbeda dengan suasananya di siang hari. Lampu menyala dimana-mana, ketenangan Konoha berganti dengan riuh pikuk suara penjual yang mempromosikan tokonya. Orang-orang yang pulang kerja maupun ninja-ninja yang baru selesai dari misi masing-masing berpotongan jalan satu sama lain. Ada juga beberapa orang yang mabuk berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang, sementara di tempat lainnya, beberapa polisi berpatroli. Biasanya, ia akan mengagumi pemandangan ini dengan—

_Tidak, berhenti_. Ia menyuruh otaknya sendiri berhenti memikirkan orang itu. Temari tetap ingin pikirannya kosong untuk sementara. Sayangnya, bahkan dalam keadaan kosong sekalipun, alam bawah sadarnya tidak mau diajak bekerjasama. Kakinya membawanya ke restoran yang sangat dikenalnya. Yakiniku Q. Tempat ia makan tepat sebelum Shikamaru membawanya pergi ke Hutan Klan Nara, untuk menembaknya.

_Apa yang kulakukan!? Kenapa aku pergi kesini?_

Temari mundur beberapa langkah dari toko itu. Ia menarik nafasnya kemudian berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "kalau tidak salah di sekitar penginapan ada beberapa tempat makan. Ya, aku sebaiknya kesana. Harus."

Temari membalikkan badannya. Belum selangkah ia menjauh dari tempat itu, telinganya dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang.

"TEMARI!"

Temari membeku. Tidak. Ia harus lari. Tidak mungkin Temari bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang tanpa lepas kendali.

"Haah… Aku mencarimu daritadi, dasar merepotkan," suara Shikamaru tepat di belakangnya, "kau sudah selapar itu, ya?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu dari awal. Aku harus pergi misi tadi." Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, "Temari?"

Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Temari. Seluruh emosi Temari kembali ke permukaan. Ia tidak mungkin kuat menahannya, dengan Shikamaru berada sedekat itu dengannya. Temari berjalan cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru. Ia menundukkan kepala dan memerintahkan dirinya sendiri,_ "kau tidak boleh menangis sebelum sampai di kamar. Tidak walaupun hanya setetes air mata."_

Ia mengulang perintah itu berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Namun, semuanya tidak berjalan semudah yang ia bayangkan. Temari mendengar suara Shikamaru yang kadang pelan dan kadang keras dari belakangnya.

"Oy! Temari! Hei!"

Temari mempercepat langkahnya. Waktunya semakin sempit. Ia setengah berlari di antara kerumunan orang-orang Konoha di sekitarnya. Melewati berbagai toko, semakin lama suara Shikamaru semakin tidak terdengar. Tidak ada lagi suara kaki yang mengejarnya. Berhasil.

Ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan.

Seketika, Temari menyesali keputusannya.

Shikamaru berdiri tepat di belakang Temari. Tidak lagi memanggilnya dan ia pasti menyamarkan suara sepatunya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik paksa lengan Temari ke gang kecil di samping mereka.

Refleks Temari memerintahkan berbagai hal langsung ke tubuhnya. Ia ingin meronta, menarik tangannya ke atas, berteriak "Shikamaru! Lepaskan aku!", dan menendangnya sekaligus. Yang sayangnya, perintah itu terlalu banyak untuk seseorang yang emosinya tidak stabil. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya, entah isakan atau teriakan yang akan keluar sementara Shikamaru terus menyeretnya ke dalam gelap.

Shikamaru melepaskan Temari perlahan, tidak ingin ia lari kemana-mana. Temari menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding.

"Temari."

Temari tidak merespon apapun. Ia bahkan tidak mau—mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa—melirik ke mata si pemilik rambut nanas.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru sekali lagi.

Hanya keheningan yang merespon Shikamaru.

"Hei," sahut Shikamaru pelan, "ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Shikamaru menghela nafas dengan berat. "Maaf. Aku tidak mengira kau akan semarah ini karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu dari awal."

"Kau kemana?"

Temari terkejut bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu sedingin mungkin. Tanpa isakan sekalipun. Shikamaru diam sebentar sebelum merespon.

"Naruto menugaskanku dalam misi perjanjian dengan suatu desa di perbatasan Konoha."

Temari terdiam.

"_Pendapatku dan Naruto—maksudku, Nanadaime—juga begitu! Namun anehnya dia tetap keras kepala untuk diikutsertakan dalam misi."_

_Bukan. Bukan itu yang Kiba katakan padanya. Naruto tidak menugaskannya._

"Pembohong." Temari mengucapkannya dengan bergetar.

"Apa?" Shikamaru jelas terkejut, "aku tidak berbohong, Temari!"

Temari mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mata tealnya kini beradu dengan mata coklat Shikamaru. "Naruto tidak menugaskanmu. Kau sendiri yang meminta diikutsertakan dalam misi."

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak kaget, "K-kau tahu dari mana?"

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mati-matian ia menahan tangis yang pasti tidak lama lagi tumpah dari matanya.

"kau tahu dari mana?" tirunya, "apa-apaan itu, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menatapnya tidak percaya, kemudian terbata-bata, "He-hei. A-aku bisa jelaskan ini."

Temari tidak tahan lagi. Biar saja ia berteriak sambil menangis disini. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Temari mendorong Shikamaru menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Shikamaru meringis pelan. Tanpa memedulikan itu, Temari berteriak padanya,

"Sebegitu kurangnya aku di matamu, Shika?" seru Temari. "Kalau kau memang tidak begitu suka denganku, silahkan! Tapi tolong," Temari mulai terisak, "tolong jangan permainkan aku seperti ini, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alis. "Te-temari, tenang dulu, ya? Ki-kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Bicarakan baik-baik!? Kau benar-benar mengira aku tidak tahu apa-apa, ya!? Terserah apa yang kau bilang, perjanjian atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Kau cuma mau bertemu dengan perempuan itu, kan?"

"Perempuan? Apa? Siapa?" Shikamaru tidak sepintar itu. Kelabakan dalam nada suaranya tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Temari.

"Masih pura-pura tidak paham?" Temari meringis, "Kalau begitu, bilang padaku kemana saja kau 2 bulan ini. Kudengar kau 5 kali dengan keras kepala meminta ikut dalam setiap misi ke desa di perbatasan Konoha. Untuk apa? Sepenting itukah misimu? Atau kau memang setertarik itu dengan si gadis kepala suku ini? Dan bahkan hari ini, kau dengan enaknya bersenang-senang bersama gadis kesukaanmu, meninggalkanku. Bilang padaku apa yang kau lakukan dengannya selama ini. Bilang padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan, Shikamaru!"

Temari terus melanjutkan omongannya. Ia menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan pada Shikamaru, "Aku menunggumu, Shikamaru. Aku sangat senang begitu tahu aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hari ini. Kukira semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya. Kukira aku bisa melihatmu secepat mungkin. Kukira," Temari terisak lagi, "kukira kau menyayangiku sama seperti aku menyayangimu,"

Shikamaru terdiam. Temari tidak lagi bisa melihat apapun di depannya. Semuanya buram karena air matanya. Ia menunduk ke bawah, "Sudahlah. Ini sudah berakhir sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Shikamaru," bisiknya.

Temari berjalan menjauh dari Shikamaru. Ia berjalan cepat sembari menghapus air matanya. Dia tidak akan menengok ke belakang lagi, tidak akan melihat Shikamaru lagi. Mungkin bukan hanya untuk sekarang, tapi untuk selamanya.

•

•

•

[04.00]

Temari membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap atap plafon berwarna polos yang hanya dihiasi sebuah lampu di bagian tengah yang bahkan tidak ia nyalakan. Temari kaget dia bisa mencapai kamarnya tanpa gangguan. Berdasarkan ingatannya yang samar-samar, ia pasti hanya pergi sekitar 15 – 30 menit karena Kankurou dan Gaara belum kembali begitu ia sampai di penginapan semalam.

Semalam… apa ia baru saja putus dengan Shikamaru?

Ingatan kejadian semalam terus berputar di alam bawah sadar Temari. Semua raut Shikamaru, semua kenangannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, ketika Shikamaru menangis karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan teman-temannya, saat ia bertarung di Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat, sampai saat Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya.

"Berhentilah, Temari," bisiknya, "semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang."

[Gaara & Kankurou POV]

[08.00]

"Gaara! Temari benar-benar jadi aneh!" Kankurou yang baru saja bangun dari tidur mendapati hanya Gaara yang berada di ruang makan mereka.

"Hn."

"Sejak pulang dari rapat kemarin, dia kelihatan sangat lesu, padahal kan' tidak ada masalah yang gawat! Dan pagi ini, di jam segini, seorang Temari bahkan belum keluar dari kamar tidurnya?"

Gaara meng-hn-singkat tanpa melihat Kankurou sama sekali.

"Arghh, ayolah! Ugh, aku harus mengeceknya. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Dia itu kenapa, sih?" Kankurou menggerutu sembari berjalan keluar ruang makan. Tetapi, tanpa ia duga-duga, seketika pasir Gaara mengelilingi tubuhnya, menahannya tidak bergerak.

"Gaara!? Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kankurou berseru kaget.

"Kankurou," balasnya dengan nada serius, "jangan cari mati."

Kankurou tahu kakaknya sangat amat tidak suka diganggu. Namun baginya, ini sudah kelewat batas. "Hoi, Gaara! Justru aku ingin memastikan dia masih hidup atau tidak! Biar saja dia memarahiku atau apa, setidaknya aku harus melihat batang hidungnya itu."

Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Urusannya tidak akan selesai kalau Kankurou berisik begini.

"Biar aku yang mengeceknya." Gaara melepaskan pasirnya dari Kankurou dan berdiri. Setidaknya, ia tahu ia tidak akan dimarahi Temari.

[Temari POV]

Sejak Temari bangun jam 4 tadi, ia tidak bisa tertidur lagi. Temari hanya memejamkan matanya. Kesadarannya terjaga, namun Temari juga enggan bangun dari tidur dan keluar menghadapi adik-adiknya. Ia tidak tahu seberapa lama dia bisa menahan emosi yang tidak berhenti meluap dalam dirinya. Temari mendengar kicauan burung dan merasakan silaunya matahari yang menerobos gorden tipis di kamarnya. Perutnya sakit karena tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin, tetapi ia nyaris tidak peduli. Temari berguling di atas kasurnya, sebelum ia terkejut mendengar suara mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nee-san."

_Gaara._

Temari seketika bangun berdiri. Gaara tidak pernah memanggilnya _nee-san_.

"Nee-san, kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Gaara, "Kankurou bilang kau kelihatan lelah dari kemarin. Apa kau sakit?"

_Heh. Dasar._

Temari tersenyum kecil. _Apa aku membuat mereka sekhawatir ini?_

_Aku harus kuat. Setidaknya demi mereka._

Temari melangkah ke depan cermin. Ia membetulkan sedikit penampilannya yang berantakan kemudian melangkah ke depan pintu kamarnya.

Ia menarik satu nafas panjang. _Aku baik-baik saja_, bisiknya dalam hati.

Temari memutar kuncinya, mendapati Kankurou yang berwajah cemas dan Gaara dengan muka datarnya.

"Maaf," Temari selalu terheran-heran kenapa ia bisa sekuat itu kalau berada di depan Gaara dan Kankurou, "kepalaku sakit dari kemarin."

"Haaaah syukurlah!" Kankurou menghela nafas lega. "Kukira kau mati, Temari!" Gaara membalikkan badannya, "ayo cepat makan. Kau harus minum obat, Temari."

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Temari. Senang rasanya mendapati kedua adiknya mengkhawatirkan dia sampai seperti ini.

"Baiklah," balasnya.

[17.00]

Sisa hari itu ia habiskan dengan membahas beberapa dokumen dengan Gaara. Kegiatan yang setidaknya bisa membuat Temari melupakan permasalahan yang mengganggu mentalnya.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah selesai," kata Gaara, menutup perbincangan mereka.

"Haaah! Lelahnyaaa," sahut Kankurou

Temari menghela nafas pelan melihat keduanya. Ia berdiri dan meminta izin, "aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Gaara dan Kankurou mengangguk. Temari berjalan ke kamarnya, berpikir mungkin kalau sudah selelah ini, ia bisa memejamkan mata dan tertidur nyenyak. Ia masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Namun, sebelum Temari menyentuh kasur, ia melirik sesuatu yang aneh tertempel di jendelanya.

_Apa itu?_

Temari menyibakkan gordennya. Sebuah kertas kecil terpampang di tengah jendelanya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_'TEMUI AKU DI HUTAN KLAN NARA.'_

Temari terlonjak kaget. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Memang tidak ada nama penulisnya di kertas itu, tetapi bahkan tanpa itupun, Temari tahu siapa yang menempelkannya disana. Seketika, semua pikiran yang sudah terlupakan berjam-jam lamanya, kembali ke permukaan.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

_Apa lagi yang Shikamaru inginkan?_

[17.30]

Matahari menjelang terbenam ketika ia sampai di depan Hutan Klan Nara. Seekor rusa duduk di bawah salah satu pohon, seolah sedang menunggu kedatangan Temari. Melihatnya berjalan mendekati hutan, rusa itu kemudian berderap kecil mendekatinya.

Temari mengelus pelan rusa yang menunggunya. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya berjalan beriringan masuk lebih jauh ke balik pepohonan. Temari berusaha berjalan sepelan yang ia bisa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi dan lebih-lebih ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa setelah meninggalkan Shikamaru begitu saja kemarin. _Bukannya ia sendiri yang bilang semuanya sudah berakhir? Kenapa ia jadi begitu ingin bertemu Shikamaru dan berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?_

Temari mengenyahkan berbagai pikiran yang terus bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya. Ia menunduk dan berusaha mengatur pernafasannya. Setidaknya ia tidak mau kelepasan menangis dua hari berturut-turut di depan seorang Nara Shikamaru. Baru saja ia menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali, rusa yang menemani Temari berhenti.

Temari terdiam sebentar. Kepalanya mendongak dan sontak, mata tealnya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. Shikamaru berdiri di depan mereka bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut onyx dengan mata berwarna ungu.

_Shikamaru…_

_Ini yang mau dia tunjukkan?_

Temari menghela nafas pelan. Ia tersenyum ironis memandang kedua orang di depannya. Anehnya, Temari merasa lega.

_Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku dia ingin menunjukkan gadis barunya?_

Gadis dengan poni pendek di dahinya itu yang lebih dulu berderap mendekati Temari. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru mengikuti dengan raut muka yang tidak biasa. Ia terus menatap Temari tanpa berkedip.

"Temari-san, ya?" Suara gadis itu tajam, namun terselip rasa ragu-ragu di dalamnya. Temari tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya memandang mata ungu sang gadis. Membiarkan suara gemerisik pohon yang menjawabnya.

"Namaku Kiri. Kepala Suku Desa Hijau di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna."

Sekali lagi, Temari hanya menatap mata ungu dengan tatapan datar. Ia mendengar gadis itu menarik nafas kemudian—

"AKU MINTA MAAF, TEMARI-SAN!"

Temari membelalakkan matanya melihat Kiri membungkuk dalam-dalam di depannya. Ia berkedip, kemudian pandangannya dialihkan ke Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakangnya, tapi nada suaranya dan ekspresi Shikamaru benar-benar serius.

_Minta maaf?_

"Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku, Temari-san," Kiri masih menunduk sementara ia melanjutkan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu situasinya akan berubah seserius ini. Aku pernah dibantu Boruto-kun dan timnya dari serangan bandit di desa kami. Boruto-kun bilang ia akan mengirimkan ninja yang bisa membantuku mengatur desa. Setelah itu, Shikamaru-san datang dan mengajariku macam-macam. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas bantuannya."

"T-tapi aku tidak mengira semuanya berjalan selancar itu." Kiri berhenti sebentar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-san datang ke desaku semalam. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka ia perlu menanggung ancaman atas semua bantuan yang dia berikan pada kami."

Temari benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana arah cerita ini. _Ancaman?_

"B-Boruto-kun," Kiri terbata-bata melanjutkan ceritanya, "Boruto-kun, d-dia bilang—"

"Cukup, Kiri-san," Shikamaru memutus ucapan Kiri, "sisanya biar aku yang bilang padanya." Temari mengernyitkan alisnya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Dan… emm," Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "bolehkah kau tinggalkan kami berdua disini? Rusa itu akan mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini."

Kiri mengangguk. Rusa yang tadi mengantar Temari beranjak pergi melihat isyarat dari Shikamaru. Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Temari serta matahari yang semakin tenggelam.

"Nah, Temari," Shikamaru mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kali ini, ia malah memilih tidak menatap mata teal Temari. Jarak di antara keduanya masih besar dan tidak ada satupun yang bergerak mendekat.

Temari mendengar helaan nafas Shikamaru. Shikamaru menarik nafas sekali lagi kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, "Tidak kusangka aku harus menceritakan ini."

"Semuanya kurang lebih seperti yang diceritakan Kiri. Aku memang membantunya mengatur desa atas permintaan Boruto. Y-yang harus kau tahu, a-aku melakukan ini karena…" Shikamaru benar-benar mengalihkan matanya dari Temari sekarang. Ia memperhatikan beberapa ekor kelinci di samping mereka.

Temari akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya setelah terdiam begitu lama, "karena apa?"

Sontak, semburat merah nampak di muka Shikamaru. Ia tahu Temari tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. "K-kau ingat wa-waktu aku menciummu d-disini, 3 bulan yang lalu?"

_EEEH?_

"K-KENAPA TIBA-TIBA BAHAS ITU?" Temari berseru malu. Pipinya pasti memerah sekarang. _Ada apa dengan Shikamaru, sih!?_

"A-ada hubungannya!" balas Shikamaru.

"Dengar a-aku dulu, Temari," Shikamaru mulai berjalan mendekati Temari, memutuskan untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka, "Boruto sialan itu. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya sampai ia tahu soal itu. Setelah pulang dari misinya, dia tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku."

Shikamaru berhenti tepat di depan Temari. Ia mulai menggaruk tengkuknya lagi, walaupun Temari yakin ia tidak merasa gatal disana, "Dia memintaku membantu Kiri. Kubilang padanya aku sibuk dan tentu saja kita tidak bisa ikut campur urusan desa lain begitu saja. T-tapi dia mengancamku."

"Boruto bilang ia akan memberitahu Gaara kalau aku menciummu disini dan soal hubungan kita, Temari."

_Apa?_

"Awalnya kukira dia tidak serius, sampai saat aku tahu dia berencana naik kereta langsung menuju Sunagakure," Shikamaru kemudian mengerang frustasi, "ARGH! Nekat dan ke-keras-kepalanya itu sama saja dengan Naruto! Intinya, aku tidak bisa menghentikan dia. Jadi kuberikan penawaran. Aku mau membantu Kiri dengan syarat-syarat tertentu. Pertama, aku hanya akan mengajarinya strategi mengatur desa secara umum, kedua, ini hanya akan berlangsung selama 3 bulan dan ketiga, Kiri harus menandatangani beberapa perjanjian untuk membantu Konoha."

Temari melongo. Seluruh cerita Shikamaru dan Kiri membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Shikamaru terus melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi aku tidak menyangka pertemuan 5 Kage malah dipercepat hingga bersamaan dengan hari terakhirku membantu Kiri. Lebih-lebih, aku kaget kau sampai tahu semua urusanku dengan Kiri. Aku tahu kau akan marah denganku, tapi aku terkejut kau mengira aku mencari gadis lain, Temari."

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas. "Tidak kusangka ini akan menjadi semerepotkan ini."

Temari tidak berkedip. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Hei, Temari," Shikamaru berbisik lembut. Tangannya memegang pundak Temari perlahan, seakan tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

"Aku… aku tidak mau kita berakhir seperti ini," katanya, "k-kalau ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Temari mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa menunggu responnya, Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

_Hangat._

_Kenapa dengan satu pelukan darinya, aku bisa melupakan semuanya?_

Shikamaru berbisik di telinganya, "Terima kasih sudah menungguku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia saat kau bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku, Temari. Tapi di sisi lain, rasanya menyakitkan melihatmu menangis seperti semalam."

"Aku juga menunggumu, Temari. Aku berharap aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat aku bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu tidak sabar melihatmu secepat mungkin." Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya. Temari dimabukkan dengan bau maskulin Shikamaru. Ia mendengar jantungnya berdegup kencang—atau mungkin itu suara jantung Shikamaru—entahlah. Shikamaru angkat bicara lagi. Kali ini, jauh lebih pelan dan lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya, "Aku juga menyayangimu sama seperti kau menyayangiku, Temari."

Temari tersenyum kecil. _Tidak adil. Aku tidak bisa membencimu kalau kau bicara begini terus._

Perlahan, Temari menautkan kedua lengannya ke balik punggung Shikamaru. "Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

•

•

•

**Aaaaah akhirnya selesai juga wkwkwk. Makasi yang udah mau baca sampe sini huehehehe, ini fict pertama saya :'))))**

**Maaf kalo aneh dan cringe:v ini idenya juga dapetnya pas tengah malem saya ga bisa tidur dan tiba-tiba ngide 'ah bikin fanfict shikatema ah' terus dapet ide yang absurd dan langsung ngetik nonstop sampe jam 3 pagi wkwkw. Tapi untunglah jadi (biasanya cerita-cerita yg saya buat selalu berhenti di tengah2 karena kehabisan ide)**

**Semoga suka sama ceritanyaa! _ Saya menerima segala kritik, saran, curhatan-eh-. Pokoknya silahkan review sepuasnya heuheu**

•

•

•

•

•

-omake-

Shikamaru menatap gadis yang tertidur di dadanya. Ia sendiri bersandar di sebuah pohon besar sementara tangannya dan Temari bertautan.

_Hah… dasar wanita merepotkan_. Ia menatap muka sang kunoichi Suna dan tersenyum kecil.

"Walaupun lebih merepotkan kalau kehilangan kau sih," bisiknya sembari mengecup pelan bibir Temari, "Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Nara Temari."


End file.
